


3 Pointer

by DinoGlitter



Series: The life and times of Noel and Xanxus [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Athlete!xanxus, Basketball pun, Flirting, For Shits and Giggles, Kirisaki Daiichi High (Freeform), M/M, Manager!OC, Shuutoku High (Freeform), That one gross couple, Zero fucks given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoGlitter/pseuds/DinoGlitter
Summary: They literally just met and already want to jump each other. Seriously seeing those two together is like watching a train wreck it is so sickening but for some reason you just can't look away from it.Xanxus and Noel just like fucking with everyone.  They act extra in the streets and dorky in the sheets.  It's all they have outside their favorite sport. Well, at least they got Hara's support for their actions.





	3 Pointer

“You’re a naughty little kitty aren't you?” A tan teen smirked down at the long haired male.

 

“Meow.”  The teal haired manager of kirisaki-daichi replied winking at him with a coy smile.

 

A gagging sound was heard from behind the ebony haired teen as several of his underclassmen gave him grossed out expressions from his flirting.  Xanxus huffed reaching up to grab a green haired player's head and ruffling his locks.

 

“Don’t worry kid when you’re all grown up you’ll understand.”  He said teasing the first year.

 

 Midorima shoved his hand off with a scowl.

“ Please refrain from touching me.”  

 

“Get some Yōsei-chan!”  Was heard from the other side of the court drawing both teams attention.

 

 Hara was grinning at the tealette as the freshman of Kiridai frowned at their manager’s behavior.  Noel ignored them in favor of raking his eyes up and down Xanxus.  

 

“You’ll understand when you grow up children.”   He smiled.

 

 Noel tugged his hair out of its bun to cascade down his back in large waves.  He made his way across the gym and stopped barely an inch from Xanxus.  He placed a hand on the taller male's chest and leaned forward inhaling his scent.  Noel snuggled his face into the tan teen and let out a rumbling sigh of content.

 

“So kitty can purr too.”  Xanxus chuckled.

 

“He can also claw at your back.”  Noel said looking up at xanxus with mischievous eyes.  “Wanna feel baby?”

 

 Xanxus gave the shorter male a wide grin.

“Hell yeah.”

 

 Noel giggled before turning to face his smirking captain.

 

“Mako-chan i'm leaving with this gorgeous thing, can you hold down the fort for the rest of the game?”  Noel asked with big wet kitten eyes.

 

 The Kiridai captain snickered before nodding in agreement.

“Go for it Noel.”

 The tealette grinned before dragging the tan god out of the gym.  The players of Shuutoku were confused until they realised what they had just witnessed.  They let out enraged cries as one of their oldest players was led out of the gym.

  
  


 Noel and Xanxus were one of the most disgusting couples to see out in public together.  Most thought that the two were just a lovey-dovey pair who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.  Those close to the couple knew the very dark truth.  Xanxus and Noel only did what they did to fuck with everyone around them.  

 The Kirisaki-Daichi regulars were not at all shocked by their manager’s actions.  They discovered in their freshman year that Noel definitely had a type.  His previous partners, male and female alike, all had the look of a future yakuza.  He went for the dangerous looking ones with the demonic presence.  The ebony haired senior from opposing team fit that to a t.  The Shuutoku Captain approached Hanamiya with a frown on his face.

 

“Did you plan that?”  He asked.

 

“Believe it or not not.”  Hanamiya laughed.  “That was all our manager and your player.”

  
  


 Xanxus stretched out on his bed with a grin.  He turned his head to face the beds other occupant.  Noel smirked at him before sitting up on his knees.  A mischievous glint took over his eyes as he straddled the tan teens hips.  He leaned down closer causing his hair to fall over his shoulders like a thick curtain.  

 

“What now?”  Noel asked tilting his head.

 

“Whatever you want.” Xanxus replied.

 

“Whatever I want?” Noel perked up.

 

“Mnhm.” Xanxus hummed rubbing circles on the pale waist of his lover.

 

“Well, I want to go get a shit ton of junk food, come back here, curl up on this bed with you, and pig out watching trashy horror movies.”  Noel grinned.

 

“I can do that.”  Xanxus rumbled leaning up to place a harsh kiss to the underside of the tealettes jaw.

 

 Noel grinned hopping out of the bed to make his way to the kitchen.  Xanxus couldn't help noticing he had yet to put on a shirt.  His slender boyfriend danced through the apartment only in his very short lounge shorts.  Xanxus was not going to pass up a day of watching that gorgeous ass sway in his home.

 

 Xanxus rushed to the living room after grabbing the worst movies he owned only to pause at the ringing of a phone.  He heard Noel answer with a prickly hello.  The tan teen entered the room to the sight of His little fairy standing defensively with a cold smile.  Xanxus was going to ask what was wrong before a sharp laugh escaped the pale teen.

 

“If you think you're more fit for the job then by all means ask Hanamiya to test you.  I'm so very sure you'll succeed in making yourself look like a dick.”  Noel smirked.  “I wish you well in your attempt to push me from the team bitch.”

 

 That look was doing things to Xanxus and all those things would no doubt lead to Noel pressed into his bed sheets.  Xanxus set the movies on the coffee table before moving to stand behind his vindictive lover.  He started to place little kisses onto the shorter teens shoulder when his phone started to ring.  Xanxus growled in irritation as he snatched it up and answered it.

 

“WHAT!”  He snarled out ignoring his boyfriends giggles.

“Now Xan-Xan is that anyway to speak to your favorite 1st year?” an amused voice chirped.  “Let me guess I interrupted your time with your new kitten.”

 

“You're a little shit Takao.”  Xanxus growled hearing the smirk in his underclassmen’s voice. 

 

 Noel smiled nuzzling into his boyfriend’s shoulder.  He dragged his nails down Xanxus’ side teasingly.

 

“Hang up.”  Noel whispered in his ear.

 

 Xanxus looked down at .  The tealette with wide eyes.  Takao had heard Noel and started laughing in the receiver.

 

“Xan-Xan you're not actually gonn….”  Xanxus ended the call.

 

 He tossed his phone on the couch before tugging the shorter male back into his bedroom.  Noel gave him a wicked smile full of promises. 

  
“Half-time over baby, kitty wants to play.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been dying to write these two so out of character and I thought it'd be perfect to put them in one of the most extra Sports anime and make them be as extra as I possibly could. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
